Minha nova familia
by Ana'Lerman
Summary: Carlisle era casado com Melissa e dono da Sony Computer Entreteriment, mas depois da separação ele ficou com suas filhas: Bella, Alice e Renesmee. Depois que ele se casa com Esme Hale muita coisa acontece
1. Conhecendo

Estávamos eu –Alice- Bella e Nessie, jogando no nosso novíssimo Play Station 4, era um protótipo pois nosso pai Carlisle era o dono da Sony eletrônicos. Até q ele entrou em nosso quarto e disse:

- Meninas eu comprei um barco para nós!

Ness o olhou bem e disse:

- Aff um barco pai, não tinha nada melhor para comprar não?

-Mas não é um simples barco, é um _transatlântico_!

Quando ele falou isso nós três pulamos sobre ele e o enchemos de beijos, mas até eu quebrar a festa.

-Carlisle estou doida para conhecê-la!

(N/A: eu chamava meu pai pelo nome desde quando ele nos tirou de nossa verdadeira mãe, Renée alegando q ela não tinha CAPACIDADE de cuidar de nós)

Todos olharam para mim com uma cara de assustados.

-Como assim _conhecê-la? _Meu pai perguntou sério

Ah saco aconteceu de novo, eu vi Carlisle apresentando-nos uma mulher...

-Bem, ah nada esquece...

Então Carlisle deu 2 cartões de créditos para minhas irmãs e as despachou no shopping, me pedindo para ficar e conversar com ele.

- Alice, meu amor o que você viu, querida!?

Ele disse com um sorriso calmo no rosto, pois ele era o único q sabia de minhas visões.

-Eu vi Esme Hale pai, sua futura nova esposa, você irá levá-la junto de seus filhos: Jasper Hale - que digas se de passagem é lindo - Edward Hale e Jacob Hale certo?

- Sim Alice eu estou noivo dela... E eles serão seus novos irmãos, virão morar aqui depois da viagem e faça-os sentirem bem-vindos aqui minha _filha predileta_... XP

Ele falou isso com a maior doçura do mundo, pena q ele foi capaz de tal crueldade com minha mãe.

*_*

Dai minhas irmãs voltaram cheias de roupas novas para a viagem me fazendo um interrogatório já q eu Alice Whitlock não tinha ido ao shopping, até q papai bateu na porta de nosso quarto dizendo para nos trocarmos porque tínhamos visitas, eu q já estava pronta usando um vestido dark purple falei q era uma coisa importante e desci correndo as escada pulando no pescoço de Carlisle e tendo a melhor visão q já tive em toda a minha vida, só podia ser ele tinha q ser ele, Jasper Hale um deus grego, troiano, espartano.....de todos os lugares dessa região........

-Ah! Sim!Loira, de olhos verdes só pode ser Alice Cullen, certo?

-Sim, mas é _**Alice Whitlock**_

-Whitlock? – ela indagou

-Sim é o nome da minha mãe... Bem outra história e vocês dever ser _Esme, Jasper_ - disse apontando para o menino lindo na minha frente – _Edward_ - e apontei para o menino com cabelos cor de cobre – e _Jacob Hale_ – Falei para o menino moreno com o cabelo preto na altura dos ombros – certo?

Ela olhou meio confusa para mim e disse:

- Certo, mas pensei q Carlisle não tinha falado sobre mim para vocês...

-Ah, mas Alice como filha mais velha é minha confidente pessoal...

Então minhas irmãs desceram e depararam com a incomum cena na sala...

*_*


	2. Novos irmãos

Eu ouvi a Bella falando com a Ness:

-Caraca Ness, olha aquele de cabelo castanho é lindo...

-Credoo sou muito mais o moreno...

Ai as duas desceram e ficaram encarando seus futuros irmãos até q eu quebrei o gelo...

-Bella, Nessie esses são...

Ai o Carlisle me interrompeu e falou:

-Meninas esses são seus novos irmãos e minha futura esposa Esme!XP

-Irmãos, esposa? –as duas indagaram

-Sim, irmãos e mãe... Jasper, Edward, Jacob e Esme - Eu disse

Elas ficara bokiabertas quando souberam e comessaram a falar

-Como?

-Quando?

-Onde?

-Calminhas maninhas estressadinhas, eu explico depois e Carlisle sua batata táh assando...rsrsrs

-Como assim Alice?

-Sua batata....o forno.....cozinha.....lembrah

Nesse momento ele e Esme saíram correndo e conseguiram salvar as batatas nos deixando sozinhas com os meninos então eu falei:

-Meninos essas são: Isabella Cullen e Renesmee Cullen

Tirando Jasper os outros dois olharam abobados para ellas

-Ah, boa noite e prazer em conhecê-las... – Disse Jasper educadamente

-Bo-Bo-Boa noite rsrs vc deve ser awh Jasper certo?-ness disse

-Sim esse são Jacob e Edward. Renesmee certo?

-Ah sim, mas me chame só de Ness ou Nessie tah!?

-Ah como a senhorita quizer...

-A Jazz para de ser tão cavalo...lheiro elas serão suas novas irmãs, e onde é nosso quarto novos as roupas estão no carro quero vê-lo logo...

-Jacob q educação é essa? – Edward disse

-Ah é a vdd Ediie...

-Vão pegar suas coisas q eu vou abrir o quarto Ness vai ajudar.

-Nossa mandona – Disse a Bella

Dei a língua a ela e fui abrir o quarto. Quando eu virei vi os meninos de boca a Berta com o tamanho do quarto q nem era tão grande assim...

-Era o quarto da Ness, ah Ness onde vc vai dormir?

Todos olharam para ela até q ela respondeu:

-No seu quarto Allie

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, meu quarto é área restrita pra vc vai dormir com a Bells...

-Aposto q minhas roupas jah estão lah...

-Acertou, venham vou mostrar o resto da casa pra vcs – disse puxando a mão de Jasper

Eu mostrei o quarto de Bella e Nessie e eles ficaram impressionados com o tamanho até q eu mostrei o MEU quarto para eles e sóh ouvi:

"caraca" "putz q tamanho" e o Jazz claro "Nossa Allie q quarto bonito". Ta eu confesso eu gelei ele me chamou pelo meu apelido, calma Alice, calma eu sorri tão feliz oOo q ele Tb sorriu nossa q sorriso perfeito eu quase cai ali(eu cairia em cima delle, claro) e os puxei para dentro dentro do quarto e bati palmas e a luz ascendeu e escutei num assovio depois a Trixiey minha robô falou:

-Boa Noite senhora em q posso ser útil?

-Boa Noite Trix pode ser útil arrumando a bagunça please!

Meus irmãos ficaram sem palavras...Ou quase

-Alice nós vamos ter um robô Tb? – Jake disse

-Se vcs comprarem...

-Vc comprou o seu?

-Claro, pq?

Vc tem grana pra isso?

-Sou uma _Whitlock_ querido tenho dinheiro para comprar até o Taj Mahal!

-Sério, maninha rsrs?????

-Claro pq mentiria pra vcs?

-Sou uma _Whitlock _posso comprar tudo... Allie ñ seja exibida!

-Os Cullens têm mais grana q os _Whitlock_... – Disse Bella se achando

-Sério vamos ver isso no banco ok?? – respondi a altura

-Meninas, parem de brigar agora, sim? – Carlisle disse

-Pai, fale quem têm mais dinheiro os Cullens ou os Whitlock? – Ness perguntou

-Os Whitlock filha

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA eu disse duas.

-Alice, já chega castigo agora.

-Vc nem é meu pai...

-Oq vc disse mocinha?

-Aff, nada Carlisle.

-Ela disse q vc nem era o pai de vdd dela, pai – Bella falou

-E vc cuide da sua vida, sua mimada!

-Chega as duas... Vamos jantar a acabar a discussão, e Alice peça para seu robô arrumar as coisas dos meninos, sim?

-Sim, meu senhor, amo e mestre!

*_*


	3. Jantando e ah festa do pijama

-Sim meu senhor, amo e mestre...

-Allie minha filha para de se exibir para seus novos irmãos!

Ta ai eu QUASE dei um piti mas eu olhei para Jasper...Jazz ñ sei por que eu me lembrava do sorriso dele q me acalmou, estranho...

Ai nos descemos e fomos jantar batatas meio queimadas, q estavam horroríveis e se não fosse pela Cannellone de molho branco ninguém jantava ai só pra zuar...

-Carlisle, eu cozinho amanhã tah?

-Como quiser, mas no café da manhã, pois o navio sai na hora do almoço All...

-Claro Carlisle.

-Ei Alice, pq vc não chama o Carlisle de pai? – perguntou o chato e intrometido do Jacob.

-Jacob filho, não te dei essa educação! – respondeu Esme q mesmo brava falava com doçura

-Não ele tem _DIREITO_ de saber Esme. – respondeu a chata da Bella

-Ele é novo de mais para ser chamado de pai, Jacob. – eu inventei uma desculpa boba para dar para ele.

Nesse momento a campainha toca e eu falei "ah as meninas chegaram Carlisle, vou abrir a porta, já acabei de jantar".

-Meninas Alice?

Mas nesse momento eu já estava na porta estranhando o carro q tinha em frente de casa ai eu só ouvi Carlisle, Esme e meus irmãos vindo atrás de mim.

-Hi girls! – eu disse abrindo a porta

-Hi Miss Whitlock - elas disseram me sufocando de tantos abraços...

_Jacob foi me chamar e nos viu de...._

-Allie, Aliceeeee, vc ta bem maninha? – Leah me chamou

-Ah sim to bem venham a Trix já arrumou meu quarto

E todas me seguiram até q eu as parei__na frente de meus irmãos e os apresentei junto de Esme, elas ficaram babando e quase morreram quanto eu falei q eles iam dormir aqui nisso eu cai na risada com elas quase me matando. rsrs

Jacob estava babando pelas minhas amigas o q deixou Nessie com um ciúme infernal o q me fez rir mais ainda, e eu ouvi Jazz falando:

-Nossa Carlisle ela é tão feliz! RSRS

Esme perguntou se as minhas irmãs não iam se juntar a nós ai foi a vês de Ness responder mentirozamente a Esme:

-Não, Alice não gosta q nós nos juntemos a elas... Snif, snif.

Porque elas me odeiam tanto nunca fiz nada para elas, só tenho mais grana q a família inteira junta isso é algum pecado? E nota eu participo de ONGs para salvar o meio-ambiente, os moradores de ruas, os idosos, as crianças, os pais e crianças pediras, os animais, para a educação e muitas outras, isso é tão injusto eu parecia o lobo da porca da Ness e a fera da Bella... Aff ficou legal... Rsrs

Nós brincamos, rimos e claro fofocamos d+ até q fomos dormir e as minhas bests estavam dormindo com pijamas, ou melhor, quase sem eles já q um dos meus irmãos poderiam entrar no quarto e vê-las seminuas credo um bando de biths. E todas as minhas amigas dormiram ficando só eu acordada e fui pegar uma água no frigobar perto da porta quando eu ouvi Jazz, Jacob e Edward conversando sobre quem abriria a porta e eu pronta da dar o maior sustos naqueles safados foquei bem na frente da porta e ouvi Jasper murmurando algo sobre se a Alice estiver acordada ainda?Os outros dois riram e Jacob abriu a porta quase gritando quando me viu parada na porta

-Alice o q vc táh fazendo aqui?

-Eu é q te pergunto Jacob.

-A é q...

Ai eu os empurrei e sai do quarto fechando a porta para falar não xingá-los o Jazz tava quase rosnando para o Jacob, Edward estava vermelho e Jacob super sem graça mais ainda com esperanças de vê-la.

-A é q nada eu sei o q vcs iam fazer no meu quarto, senhores e vcs têm muita sorte de eu ser boazinha e não contar nada pro Carlisle e pra Esme.

-Você boazinha? A Bella e a Nessie falaram q vc é um carrasco... – respondeu Edward confuso.

E eu nem tive tempo de responder e Jasper estava me defendendo:

-E você acreditou Eddie?

-E Jazz do jeito q elas falaram a Alice ia te xingar por ter defendido ela... – Jake disse

- Ah desculpe-me Alice – ele disse abrindo o sorrido mais lindo do mundo. E claro eu respondi

-Nuss, claro q não pq xingaria ele?

-Hum acho q a Allie ta apaixonada pelo novo irmão della!!! – disse a estúpida da Bella

-*Caray Isa, q Titanic vc deu agora, e digo o mesmo para sua camisola.

Edward estava babando até q ela chegou e segurou meu pescoço com tanta força q achei q fosse morrer... Ai o Jasper chegou bem perto dela e disse:

-Isabella você poderia soltar sua irmã, por favor!?

Ela ficou paralisada, claro até eu ficaria e me soltou matando Jasper com um olhar fulminante e indo para seu quarto e eu murmurei:

-Que o inferno me dê paciência, porque se me der forças eu dou um soco na cara dessa infeliz... E obrigada Jasper!

-Disponha irmã! – Eu dei o maior sorriso q já dei em toda a minha vida

-Ah éah q horas são? – eu perguntei

-9:30 da manhã Allie, posso te chamar de Allie certo?

-Obrigada e sim pode, agora é melhor vocês dormirem q eu tenho q acordar as meninas...

-Nossa crianças já acordaram? – Carlisle perguntou

Eu falei baixinho:

-Nem dormi... É Carlisle eles estavam passando por aqui e estava indo fazer o café da manhã como eu tinha dito! – Disse dando um sorriso angelical

- Ah tudo bem eu vou para a fábrica rápi10x e já volto OK

-Sim e bom dia Carlisle – eu disse dando um beijo demorado nele.

-Bom dia meninos!

-Bom dia Carlisle – eles disseram em coro

E ele saiu apressado

-Onde ele trabalha Allie?

-Na fábrica da Sony, Jasper

-Ele é o diretor?

-O DONO Jacob

-Caralho vcs tem o PL3?

-O protótipo do 4 Edward, e não somos nós q temos sou eu q tenho!

-Podemos ver Allie?

-Depois quando as meninas forem pra casa e... – Ai eu parei tive uma visão d novo

"_Meninos trouxe uma coisa pra vcs abram – um protótipo do PL4"_

-Não vcs não vão ver! – E fui para o quarto chamar as meninas

*_*

Na mesa do café...

-Um q cheiro bom a Alice! – Disseram Esme e Jasper quando entraram na cozinha

-Panqueca Allie? – disse o MEU lindo

-Sim, Jasper vc gosta de panqueca?

-Aaaaamo panqueca principalmente quando é de chocolate...

-Ótimo, então vai se apaixonar pelas minhas, rsrs!!

Então todos os Cullens, Hales e Whitlock estavam tomando café da manhã até q Esme indagou:

-Carlisle não toma café com vcs?

Ai foi à vez de a Bells responder:

-Nunca.

-E ele nunca fica em casa a Allie q cuida de nós... – Ela disse sorrindo para mim depois de ter se desculpado por mentir sobre a minha pessoa.

-Nossa vc é bem responsável Alice. – disse Esme

-E é muito chata, não deixou nos vermos o PL4 dela. – Disse Edward enfezado

-Não deixou Alice? – Perguntou Esme

-Não deixei mesmo!

Ela olhou pra mim com uma cara brava e eu dei os ombros e fui lavar a louça ai apareceu o Jasper...

-Allie eu sei sobre as suas visões, e eu sei q vc viu o Jake entrando no seu quarto ontem.

Eu gelei, fiquei branca e tonta só o Carlisle q sabia sobre meu dom então eu o puxei para meu quarto e no caminho encontramos Edward e Jake conversando com Bella e Ness, q fizeram piada falando q era para nós tomarmos cuidado pois Carlisle logo chegaria e eu como o peixe mas não engulo a espinha retruquei:

-Vou levá-lo para ver o meu P-L-A-Y-S-T-A-T-I-O-N-Q-U-A-T-R-O como ele pediu.

Os 4 me olharam de boca aberta até q eu vi Edward e Jacob se lançando aos meus pés me implorando para vê-lo e minha resposta foi curta e grossa "Não" e arrastei o Jasper para meu quarto e disse:

-O q vc sabe?

-Vc tem visões do futuro do mesmo jeito q eu controlo as emoções das pessoas, simples assim.

-Nossa eu...

"_A Jasppie vc é o melhor irmão do mundo"_

-O q vc viu Allie?

-Eu te chamei de Jasppie, faz algum sentido pra vc?

Nisso ele sorriu e me abraçou eu nunca fiquei tão feliz assim em toda a minha vida... oOo E bem na parte mais feliz da história Jacob abre a porta dizendo q Carlisle nos chamava e q era para nós descermos com as malas rindo e Jacob percebeu e disse:

- Nossa Allie o q vc fez com meu irmão, ele não ri assim desde quando papai morreu

-Nada Jacob...

-Bem agora q estamos reunidos posso falar: Meninos trouxe uma coisa pra vcs abram

-Um Play 4 Carlisle q shooow.

-Obrigado – os 3 responderam em coro.

-Vc não falou nada né Allie?

-Claro q ñ Carlisle. -: p

-Viu por isso q ela não deixou vcs virem o brinquedo dela, agora os três pedindo desculpas e dando um abraço bem forte nella, agora – disse minha futura 'Mãe'

Jasper veio primeiro (ele já estava do meu lado msm, e foi o 2º abraço q ele me da no mesmo dia), Edward depois e Jacob e veio sorrindo (bizarro).

Então Carlisle disse:

-Alice vc vai no Porsh com os meninos, Esme, eu e as outras vamos na 4X4 ok?

Isso foi uma pergunta Carlisle?

-Uma pergunta retórica agora vão.

*_*


	4. Chegando ao Porto

-Isso foi uma pergunta Carlisle?

-Uma pergunta retórica agora vão.

Ta oficialmente ele ta muito chato, nunca gostei delle, mas...

-Alice, o Porsh é seu ou foi só uma maneira delle falar?

-O Porsh é meu sim Edward.

Logo estávamos na garagem em silêncio colocando as malas no meu baby até q o Carlisle diz:

-Allie vc sabe onde fica o porto não sabe?

-Claro claro.

Entramos no carro assim: Eu no volante, Jasper ao meu lado, Edward e Jacob no banco de trás e eu emburrada como sempre a viajem até o porto foi calma até q nós pegamos um engarrafamento do caramba e eu disse:

-Vou pegar uma rota alternativa demora um pouco mais para chegar mais é melhor q ficarmos aki...

E eu sai dirigindo a 220 k/h e Jasper segurou na minha mão quando eu ia por meu carro na 5ª marcha dizendo q já estávamos rápido d+. E finalmente o porto nós descemos do carro e tiramos as malas do carro e ficamos esperando no cais até Carlisle e Nessie chegarem...

*_*

Renesmee Part Of View

Eu já não agüentava mais a Bella reclamando da Alice e como ela estava se atirando para cima do Jasper

-Nossa D. Es a Alice fica dando em cima Jasper e ninguém liga quero só ver quando ele forem pegos na cam...

-... Nossa Isabella da pra ficar quieta só pq os meninos gostam mais da Alice do q de vc. E vc ñ tem o direito de falara assim da nossa irmã, e isso já esta ficando insuportável nem o papai nem a mamãe, wow ah... Esme aquentam mais ouvir vc reclamando...

E falei tudo oq tava engasgado na minha garganta e o legal Mãe saco di novo eu falo mãe... bem Esme e papai concordaram comigo...

Chegando ao porto vimos o carro da Allie (como se fosse impossível não vê-lo roxo brilhante). Depois q eu percebi q Bella avia chorado, pois seus olhos estavam brilhando e cheio de lagrimas. Eu ri. Muito. Era engraçado. Então nós os avistamos Alice abraçada com Jasper, Edward e Jacob céus como ele é lindoOoOo calma Ness concentra ta onde eu parei msm? A sim e eu só vi a Allie pulando no meu pescoço me agradecendo por tudo e eu perguntei:

-Ah Allie vc ta bem? Oq eu fiz agora?

-Vc encheu a Bella de bouas vdd !!...

Depois nós entramos no barco e tudo ficou escuro...


	5. Esclarecendo

Alice's Part Of View

Eu fiquei desesperada de uma hora para a outra minha irmã está entrando e depois pufft ela desmaia no colo do Jacob q claro ñ podia ter ficado mais feliz... E meu pai desesperado veio correndo me perguntar quando ela acordaria e eu a peguei dos braços de Jacob - oOo sou baixinha mas ñ sou fraca – e a levei para dentro do cruzeiro com todos ao meu encalço se perguntando de onde vinha toda essa força e coloquei-a em sua cama e fechei a porta logo q sai e todos me olharam com uma cara de interrogação e eu disse:

-Pq estão me olhando assim??

-Vc é formada em medicina? – disse o tapado do Edward

-Talvez...

-Aff...crianças sem brigas...

-Falou Jasper, o Grande.

-Fica de boua ai Jake...

Eles já iam sair no soco, ai ai homens... E Esme intervêm:

-Pro quarto os três, agora. Alice meu anjo pode mostrar a eles onde fica!?

-Claro Srª. E.

-Sigam-me

E como não faltara fui bombardeada de perguntas menos Jasppie q ficou quietinhu... loirinhu, fofinhu, divinu, perfeito...ah Alice é bom sonhar...

-Aqui e o quarto de Jacob, e o de Edward é ali, agora o do Jasper...

-E perto do seu Alice?

-Sim e Não, seu mentecapto. – me disse Jake

-????? =/

-É perto do meu sim, mas não foi por escolha ok. Os quartos são separados por duas portas, cada um em um andar tipo o de nossos pais e de Bella ficam no segundo andar, o de vcs no primeiro e o meu (barra) o do Jasper fica no quinto!

-Quinto? – perguntaram os três

-Sim eu gosto de altura... e vcs roncam muitoOoOoOoO

-Ah tah, mas e a Renesmee?

-Nossa vdd Edward já vou providenciar, Lucaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas...

-Sim, madame – Lucas diz fazendu uma reverência, ah esse é um homem de vdd...

-Bem, Lucas vc pode providenciar um quarto para minha irmã, por favor?

-Claro minha senhora, seu desejo é uma ordem. – ele disse abrindo um sorriso perfect.

Quando me virei eu vi Jasper pegando fogo de tanta raiva

-Nossa Jasper vc ta bem?

-Não Alice ele ta morrendo de ciúmes de vc.

Nossa eu gelei o Jazz com ciúme de mim oOo para o mundo q eu quero descer, oops quero ficar nele!!

-E, madame?

-Sim Lucas?

-O quarto de sua honorável irmã está pronto

-Ótimo Lucas obrigada, vc é um amor!

Dito isso eu me virei e os menino (menos o Jazz) estavam morrendo de tanto rir

-Oq foi?

-O Jazz ta com ciúme o Jazz ta com ciúme!

Perfect agora eu estava completamente red, e pra não pegar mal:

-Aff ele não tem q ficar com ciúmes.

-É, viu Jasper ela está se guardando pra vc! – Jacob seu cachorro juro q mato vc

E Jasper sorriu, bem se ele estava com ciúmes de mim com um serviçal imagine do irmão dele... hummm

-E né Jakzinhu... – eu disse isso com o maior sex appel e claro ele ficou babando por mim. Rsrs

-Bem, Jazz vamos?

-Sim

Nós fomos andando em silêncio até q eu peguei a mão dele e disse:

-Pq ta bravo comigo?

-Vc ainda pergunta.

-A sobre o Jake eu tava brincando com ele Jazz, não precisa fikar barabo. – chegamos no quarto dele.

-Bem, vou explicar o porquê do meu estado, entre.

-Ta.

Eu entrei e me sentei em sua cama ele sentou ao meu lado e pegou minha mão e começou a acariciá-la e falou:

-Alice você não lembra mais eu, bem, eu, sou...

-Vc é oq Jazz?

-Eu sou seu marido Alice.

Ta alguém me pinta pq eu to bege, e alguém me modernize pq eu to barroca. Marido, como? Quando? Onde?

-Ah como assim Jasper?

-Veja bem: o seu Whitlock vem da onde?

-Não sei.

-Meu nome é Jasper Whitlock, Alice.

-Nossa mais como?

-Eu já disse q eu controlo as emoções das pessoas, vc era muito criança, recém nascida para ser exato, e seus pais deviam muito para a minha família então eles deram vc, mais vc era muito criança e seus pais tinham morrido e eu achei melhor nublar suas lembranças e a deixei na casa de Carlisle e o resto vc lembra.

-Nossa eu casada com vc, legal.

-Legal isso é deprimente imagine eu viver todos esses anos sem vc!

-Ah q fofs, mas tenho uma pergunta... Como vc se lembra e eu não?

-Eu já tinha essa idade amor.

-Não captei rsrs. – dito isso eu me deitei em seu colo e fechei os olhos e desejei q isso não fosse um sonho.

Ele ficou meio desajeitado, mas logo respondeu:

-Allie eu sou um vampiro, mas não se assuste não vou te machucar ok!

-Eu sei q não vai Jasppie confio em vc.

-Nossa isso não era esperado, mas não confie... Hã o resto vc já sabe não?

-Sei sim e então vai querer ficar comigo ou... – eu mal acabei de falar ele já estava me beijando nossa os lábios deles eram frios e duros mais não me importei...


	6. 1º Jantar no barquinho

-Sei sim e então vai querer ficar comigo ou... – eu mal acabei de falar ele já estava me beijando nossa os lábios deles eram frios e duros mais não me importei...

Depois ele disse com uma cara de esnobe:

-É acho q vc serve para mim, mas vai ter q me provar...

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh PERFECT, PERFECT, PERFECT... {N/A eu dou chilique assim}

-PS: nem ouse rir da minha cara Jasper Whitlock, senão...

Ele chegou perto do meu ouvido passou os braços na minha cintura e disse:

-Senão oq, senhora Whitlock...

Ta é oficial ele _**é**_ o cara mais lindo e romântico e sexy e ai tudo de todos os mundos, tirando o ANEXO GRANDE dele {N/A homenagem a manu_s2, minha Best}

Ai eu me levantei e fui para a porta e disse me virando "Senão vc vai se arrepender de ter nascido" hahahahahahaha  como sou malvada.

-A e espero q se arrume hj amorzinho.

-Pq amorzinho?

Ta isso foi irritante, mas o anexo compensa...

-Carlisle vai fazer um pronunciamento no jantar, amorzinho!

-Ah como quiser...

Ai eu fui para meu quarto me arrumar para meu Jasper. Lavei meus longos cabelos loiros q, diga-se de passagem, é *perfect* e passei uma sombra roxa bem clarinha q comprei em Toscana no verão passado – ta eu sei q ta passada mais ninguém vai perceber – e coloquei meu escarpam roxo, e minha lente roxa de contato q eu tinha do de por, pois cobria meus olhos verdes {N/A autora fascinada por roxo} e o look ficou assim:

←Pano do vestido

←o vestido era assim

←Sapato roxo

←Sombra roxa

←Lente roxa

Ai a Esme bateu na porta do meu quarto para avisar q o jantar estava pronto quando eu sai do quarto Jasper que estava do lado dela quase desmaiou quando me viu claro eu estava perfeita. Descendo as escadas do barco eu vi a Nessie com seu vestido verde – nossa verde é a cor dela – e Bella com um vestido dourado q acabava com o brilho dela... E nossa nunca imaginei essa cena o Jacob de Bond, James Bond {hahaha sem graça né?} e Edward até q estava bonitinho com o terno dele, mas o meu Jazz nossa tava foda – pra não dizer outra coisa – depois do pronunciamento de Carlisle ele teve a grande idéia de cantarmos isso mesmo karaokê com o Carlisle bem foi assim: Carlisle começou ele cantou Candy Shop é isso mesmo digito no youtube Candy Shop 50 cent. É fogo... Depois foi a vez de Esme q cantou Beijinho Doce de ema novela brasileira que ela assistia, o Jacob cantou O jogo virou.

A Bella estava assim:

A Bella não quis cantar claro ela não sabe, mas isso é apenas um detalhe, o Jazz cantou Welcome to my life do Simple Plan em homenagem a minha pessoa claro, a Ness cantou You Are The Music In Me versão Sharpay em Espanhol só a Renesmee mesmo, eu cantei Circus da Britney, It's Alright, It's Ok da Ashley Tisdale – digite no youtube Tb- mas logo depois Carlisle anunciou q iria dormir e levou Esme e Bella junto.

Caralho eu amo a Ness ela deu a grande idéia de nós duas cantarmos The Pussycat Dolls cantamos: When I Grow Up, Wait a Minute, Sway, Stickwitu e depois disso eu fui dormir estava quebrada, e ganhei um beijo de boa noite do Jasper aaaaaahh nossa.

‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼_**ESSE FOI O 2º MELHOR DIA DA MINHA VIDA‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼ **_


	7. Sóh curtição

*7 h da manhã*

-Alice vc quer casar comigo? , disse Jasper o amor da minha viida

-Ah Jazz claro q sim, amor‼‼

E me jogava nos braços dele q me apertavam e...

-...Allie vc tah bem amor?

-A Jaspiie, oq...ah foi um sonho merda...

-Com oq vc tava sonhando minha princesa? Estava se revirando muito minha fadinha.

Ele disse me puxando mais perto de seu peito vazio, e enrolando meus cabelos lisos em seus dedos de mármore.

-Ah nada de importante, q horas são amor?

-7 horas e ñ minta para mim Alice

-Brigada e não menti Jasper.

-Huhum, a e seu pai pediu para avisar q chegaremos a Ilhas Whitlock hoje antes do almoço minha fadinha.

-Ta bom TTV{N/A outra homenagem a manu_s2}.

-TT o que?

-RÁRÁRÁR´S

-Não enxergo graça nisso Alice Whitlock.

Tadinho. E TTV significa: Totalmente válido (de valioso)

-Tah agora eu preciso de 30 min. humanos Jasper.

-Claro minha vida.

Ah q perfect odiava ter esses minutos humanos mais era preciso. Eu tomei um banho quente e vesti meu biquíni rosa e um vestido preto por cima e me olhei fazendo pose no espelho e deparei-me com Jasper rindo de mim e falei:

-Vou fingir q não estou te vendo Sr. Whitlock.

-Não me importo...

"_Ai que linda q ela está – dizia Jake num tom de zombaria" _

-Não é por nada mais vou matar seu irmão, mor‼

-O assassino da família sou eu Alice.

-Mas q visão vc teve Allie?

-Seus irmãos estão subindo a escada... Não estão atrás de vc.

-OI Jasper apreciando a paisagem mano?

-Claro Ediie ñ se vê isso todo o dia 'mano'

-Hahah parem de tirar proveito as minhas custas agora saiam já do meu quarto agora‼→

-E ficou nervosa.

-Vamos meninos deixem a irmã de vcs em paz e preciso falar uma coisa bem séria com ela.

-Tã mãe...

*Com a saída deles*

-Não fui eu...

-Alice se vc ñ intervir nós vamos para a casa antes de chegar à Ilha meu anjo

-Por?...

-O diretor da Sony ligou e disse q ouve um problema e teremos q ir para a casa mais cedo.

Ta para o mundo q eu quero descer eu vou fazer alguma coisa eu tinha q fazer alguma coisa, nem respondi e sai correndo do quarto esbarrando nos meninos quando descia a escada velozmente cheguei e Carlisle estava com uma cara de desgosto falando no telefone e arranquei o mesmo de sua mão dizendo q iria resolver o problema falei, falei, e falei quando acabei todos estavam a minha volta com uma cara de adoração e eu falei:

-Carlisle já resolvi o problema sabe como é saudades do chefe.

Isso foi muito rápido vi a Nessie se jogando contra mim quase me sufocando para se sincera me agradecendo quando consegui me soltar e falei:

-Vcs vão ficar me olhando ou ir para a piscina?

Ai foi só proveito no nosso primeiro dia na Ilhas Whitlock...


	8. A verdade

OMG!! Como o Jazz fica liindo com a sunga dele aahhh um sonho de consumo

-Alice vamos ao trampolim comigo e com o Jake?

-Claro Ness – saco aguentar o Jake é osso...

Aii eu vii duas criaturas perfeitas e reconheci de cara Emmett e Rosalie primos da Bella e da Nessie, meu Tb, eu sai correndo e dei um mega abraço no Emmett meu único e predileto primo

-Emm q sdd, ai ta me sufoca...ca...can..cand...cando – ele me soltou quando disse isso

-Oi Allie Tb tava morrendo de sdd de vc maninha...

-Ahh, oi Rose sdd de vc Tb....

-Oi Alice como está querida?

-Ótima Rose!

-A baixinha nós temos 1 surpresa pra vc!!! – disse Emmett entrando em erupção

-O q é Emm?

Ele deu um sorriso muito fofo com covinhas lindas... e daí q eu vi o Jasper me olhando com uma cara de interrogação e ciúmes claro ele tinha motivo eu estava no colo de Emmett agarrada no pescoço dele rsrs... Nossa pelo céu e pelo inferno meus olhos se enganam?

-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Emmett não me diga q aiiiii, good!

-O xiliquenta pensei q estava machucando vc amore!

Ai a Rose tava morrendo de rir estava até chorando quando eu ouvi...

-Mamãe, mamãe vc ta cholano mamãe?

-A mamãe ta chorando sim amor.

-Chris bate em quem machuca mamãe!

Ai eu desci rapidamente do colo de Emmett e fui ver meu priminho.

-Rose o _Paul _é lindo ai filho dos dois mesmo!

-O tio Carlisle coontou o nome dele pra você?

-É tudo culpa do Carlisle Emmett!

_*-A Emmett, Rose claro q eu quero ser a madrinha dele, mas junto com quem?_

_-Com o Christoffer, Alice!*_

Não ele não tudo menos o senhor me acho o gostosão e Alice quer sair comigo eu vou fazer esta sua melhor noite...blá, blá, blá... Eu ainda não acredito q ele disse isso para mim. Nossa o q é isso na minha perna?

-Oi Paul como vc está?

-Mulher gandi fais mamãe xoraaaaaaaa!

-Olha isso é um elogio, eu grande OoO

-Paul para de bater na Alice agoooora

-Mais papai....

-Sua mãe está chorando de tanto rir.

-Ah! Diculpa Aice

-Claro q eu te desculpo seu fofo.

Nisso a Bella e a Nessie vieram correndo e falando rápido demais para q eu entendesse fazendo um interrogatório sobre o Paul e Emmett disse

-Mana temos uma coisa pra falar com vc depois ta... Não Paul não morda seu pai...

Eu saii de perto da muvuca e fui para perto dos meninos q logo perguntaram:

-Quem são? – disseram em coro

-Emmett meu primo e Rose a esposa dele

-Ah bom – disse Jasper

-Ciúmes, Jazz?

-Claro Allie! – ele disse me abraçando e beijando meu pescoço

-Ai Jake tamo sobrando aki...

-É Edward, good...

-Oq, ou Carlisle, Esme – eu disse

-Não diga nada, Alice e Jasper no meu quanto agora – Agora fudeuuuu

*No quarto*

-Me digam q eu não vi vcs se beijando, vcs são IRMÃOS não namorados...

-Na verdade Carlisle, nós somos casados...

Depois ele contou tudo para o Carlisle e Esme q ficaram boquiabertos com a revelação de Jasper q falaram...

*Continua*


	9. O pedido

-Nossa Jasper meu amor porque não disse isso logo meu filho!

-Achei q vcs não gostassem da notícia...

-Bem vc sabe q é adotado não sabe Jazz?

-Sei sim Carlisle.

-É acho q podem, os dois não são irmãos legítimos...

-Quaro fazer isso certo mãe e Carlisle, já volto

-Allie há quanto tempo sabia disso?

-No nosso primeiro dia no barco, Carlisle.

Obaaa o Jazz voltou...

-Alice vc quer casar comigo? , disse Jasper o amor da minha viida

Nossaa uma premonição não tinha uma dessas desde meus 3 anos, nossa o q respondo? A claro... *¬*

-Ah Jazz claro q sim, amorr

E me jogava nos braços dele q me apertavam e... Carlisle pigarreou...

-Ai meu filinho vai se casar...

Disse Esme dando um abraço em meu noivo aii noivo fabulosoo

-Agora temos q espalhar a novidade crianças...

-Não mãe, espere um pouco q nós contamos OK?

-Como quiserem.

Toc Toc

-Entre.

-Oi Tio Carlisle, posso falar com a Alice?

-Claro Emm, vamos...

*Perto da piscina*

-Allie vc quer ser a madrinha do Paul!?

_-A Emmett, Rose claro q eu quero ser a madrinha dele, mas junto com quem?_

_-Com o __Christoffer__, Alice!_

_-Seu irmão ou outro __Christoffer __? – q seja outro........._

_-Meu irmão All._

_-Mas Rose ele é tão..._

_-Alice não acha q já chega de brigas com o __Christoffer __?_

_-Mas ele não para de dar em cima de mim Rose!_

_-Dar em cima de vc All?_

_-É Emm dar em cima de mim é a especialidade dele_

_-Rose espero q vc não ligue de ter um irmão morto _

_-rarararararararararararararararrarararararara's_

_Todos rimos e fomos para o tobogã da 2 Ilha (N/A São 5 Ilhas no total) e como sempre eu me cortei e o pior eu estava descendo junto com o Jasper vcs não viram a cara dele tadinho quase teve um infarto... fora isso foi tudo normal._

_ *_*_

_-Jantar crianças – gritara Esme _

_Quando estávamos chegando na mesa do jantar vi uma pessoa muuuuuuito especial..._

-Mãe.......................

Sim minha mãe Renée estava aqui noossa... e ela conversava tranquilamente com a Esme e riam como se fossem as melhores amigas do mundo noossa...(N/A tenho q parar de fazer isso) e eu pulei imediatamente no colo dela

-A mãe q sdd, eu... eu.;eu... – e comecei a chorar tah faz 10 anos q só falo com ela pelo telefone

-Calminha minha fadinha, esta tudo bem eu estou aqui... – eu amava minha mãe ela não se intrometia na minha vida e me deixava fazer oq eu bem estendesse. Então a Ness e a Bella vieram com uma cara de sem noção abraçar a mamãe – elas não gostavam muito dela, preferiram o Carlisle, melhor a grana dele – então elas falaram:

-Mãe q sdd de vc!!

-Também, estou com saudades de vcs meus anjinhos

-Mas a Es cuidará bem de vcs

-Es?! Vcs já se conhecem?

-Já nos conhecemos sim é...........?

-Jacob.

-Sim, sim, já nos conhecemos Jacob, fomos as melhores amigas...

-Fomos não, somos Née

-É, somos Esme

-Mas mamãe, pq vc nunca disse nada sobre a Sra E?

-Allie eu tive tempo de falar alguma coisa para vcs?

-É não mamãe

-Nessie, Bells, Jake, Edward nos deixem ás sós, por favor.

-Bem, Allie, Jazz acho q vcs já sabem o porquê da Renée estar aqui

Ai caralho pq o Carlisle tinha q contar para ela?

-Argh sim, Carlisle – respondi com um sorriso mortal para ele

-Então quando será o casório?

AAi pelo inferno será q ela não tinha uma palavra melhor para falar? Casório uma palavra q entra na minha _**lista macabra**_ junto com: Bailes de formatura e lama.

-Não sei senhora Dywer [N/A Acho q ta certo]; A Alice não decidiu ainda

"_-Mas Jazz não é minha culpa, foi ele q me..._

_-Chega de mentiras Alice adeus, para sempre._

_Não ele não podia ter feito isso comigo, ele não ah? O que foi isso? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh"_

-Oh my Hell!

-Allie filha você está bem?

-Acho q não pai.

-Não devia ter tocado no assunto...

-Não, não foi isso.

-Ah Jazz pode levá-la ao quarto

-Claro; vem Allie...

*¬*


	10. Se surpreendendo

-Mor oq aconteceu com vc?!

Nuss perguntano assim quem não responde...

-Nada não Jazz...

-Não gostou de eu te-la pedido em casamento?

-Aff, claro q sim Jasper Whitlock, foi só uma visão nada mais do que isso e assunto enterrado.

-Tudo bem vc quem sabe...

*_*

_Edward's Part Of View_

Estávamos eu, Jake e Jazz caminhado na beira da piscina já que fiquei sabendo q na Ilha três ficava o aquário com um monte de tubarões nossa como eu gosto deles...

Na ilha três...

Chegamos lá o aquário era enorme quase maior que a Ilha em si. Eu vi uma mulher, não uma menina com a idade da Alice brincando com um tubarão branco nossa é o maior q eu já vi, acho que vou escolher esse – a Alice disse que eu podia escolher um – nossa pera o não... não.....

_**Plaft**_

Nossa quando dei por mim já estava com a menina Rachel, segundo seu crachá, nos braços e _**PLINNNN**_ hã como assim??

-Edward! Edward?

-Calma eu to bem, mano...

-A não parece você acabou de se jogar no tanque de tubarões sorte sua não ter sido comido e...

-Desculpe atrapalhar, mais o senhor pode me soltar?

Nuss eu tava com a Rachel nos braços, ela é tão linda...

-A claro Rachel, é seu nome não é?

-É sim e hum obrigada, mais eu tenho que voltar a trabalhar e descobrir o q deu no Jasper...

-Jasper?! – todos nós dissemos

-Sim é o nome dele!

-Quem da os nomes a eles? – disse o Jazz

-A senhorita Alice, senhor.

-Ah obrigado.

-Disponha. Com licença. – q perfeito ela tinha q dizer _**disponha**_ justo a ele!

-Jasper eu vou matar você!! – cara de mau ¬¬

-Calma, vai me matar por...

-Você tinha q dar em cima dela assim?

-O queee, eu não dei em cima dela e além do mais eu estou noivo!

-NOIVO?

-Ah não está mais aqui que disse...

-Calma Ediie não me diga q vc teve um ipititining {N/a Certesaa de q ta escrito errado mais...}

-Sim? – {N/A É o Edward é um lobisomem... surpresos? Acredite eu também}

-Nossa acabou sua vida mano – disse Jake

-Mas ela é tão linda Ed...

-Começou já... rsrsrsr – disse Jasper entre risos

-Olha quem fala...

-Pelo menos a Alice me ama...

-E quem te disse q ela não me ama?

-Ah eu...

Nessa hora eu ouvi um grito estridente e ele só podia ter um dono, ou melhor, uma DONA – Alice – Ai eu vi Jasper saindo em disparada para ver o q tinha acontecido

Vi um garoto loiro com olhos verdes – quase mais bonito do que eu – a Alice estava com uma cara de espanto a Bella babando e a Ness castelando...


	11. Se surpreendendo II

_Edward's Point Of View_

Vi um garoto loiro com olhos verdes – quase mais bonito do que eu – a Alice estava com uma cara de espanto a Bella babando e a Ness castelando...

Bemm como eu não tinha nada haver com isso eu saii e fui dormir...

Aii saco quem q tah tentando me acordar? Melhor, conseguiu me acordar ai Renesmee

- Que foi Ness?

-Edizinhw está tendo uma festa lá na Villa vamos comigo?! – *Sorriso Angelical*

-Villa? Q Villa?

-Dos trabalhadores e a Manu vai estar lah...

-Quem é Manu?

-A Rachel, o nome dela é Manoela Rachel... [N/A Se pronuncia Raquel msm]

-Nossa bem eu vou, mas quem te contou q eu gosto dela?

-Haha, você acabou de me contar...

-Porque falou dela então?

-O Jake me contou do seu ato heróicoo... rsrsrsr

-Hum...

-Ér to te esperando láh...

Troquei de roupa e desci para a tal festa e encontrei a Ness lindaaaa – pera Ed ela é sua irmã – ela estava com um vestido rosa assim:

Ela deve ter percebido q eu estava olhando e disse meio corada:

-Vamos?!

-Claro

E fomos para a tal festa na Villa, mas no caminho:

-Ed..... Eu sei oq vc é

-O que?! Como assim sou igual a você...

-Definitivamente não é. Você é um cachor... oOops lobisomem!!!

-Como sabe?

-Seu cheiro é forte você não é o único lobo que eu conheço.

-Não sou?!

-Não, eu conheço o Seth e o resto da alcatéia ou matilha se preferir.

-Nossa da onde?

-Eles estudam na mesma escola que nós, a única também!

-Mas ele contou para você assim?

-Não, nós meio que éramos hum, namorados...

-Nossa, o Seth é meu melhor amigo depois dos meus irmãos pena que não estudávamos na mesma escola.

-Estudavam, pois agora vão e é melhor você tomar cuidado o papai não gosta DELES

-Por que não?

-É muito longa mesmo, mas tem outro jeito de você descobrir, só não o indico muito...

-Como assim?

-Eu passo minhas memórias para você através do contato físico...

-E porque você não o indicaria?

-Eu teria q beijar você... – nisso ela fez uma cara de não devia nem ter dado a idéia e ficou vermelha.

-Só por isso? Ness eu já beijei tantas garotas sem motivo, então beijar você com um motivo vai ser mais fácil ainda!!!

-Tá você já beijou garotas, eu ainda não!

-É bom que você nunca beije mesmo, iria ser um desperdício – isso Ed continua assim seu IDIOTA

-Edward eu não quis dizer nesse sentido, eu nunca beijei um GAROTO antes!

OoO

-Você é BV Ness?

-Tá acabou o assunto.

-Mas você não disse que namorou o Seth?

-E eu namorei... – ela disse com um fio de voz

-Mas você nunca o beijou Ness?

-Não. Sempre que nós íamos nos beijar acontecia alguma coisa e ele tinha que sair correndo para resolver

-Ah, entendi você quer guardar o primeiro beijo para ele.

-EDWARD, só porque você me provocou...

E do nada sai um borrão do lugar da Ness e eu só senti sua boca na minha ela não tinha mentido não tinha experiência nenhuma nesse quesito então tive que tomar o controle, e eu fiquei com medo quanto mais eu a provocava ela perdia cada vez mais sua essência de garotinha quando...

_-Mas papai porque não posso mais namorar o Seth?_

_-Ele é pobre Renesmee e você sabe que eu não gosto disso!_

_-Mas, ele me ama papai._

_-Não te ama nada, ele só quer seu dinheiro! E isso que eles fazem!_

_-Mas você não sabe se ele vai fazer isso pai!_

_-Sua mãe Renée ela fez isso comigo, nos casamos três anos depois nos separamos o que ela queria o dinheiro do divórcio! _

_-É por isso que você ficou conosco?_

_-Eu tenho mais chances da dar um futuro descente para vocês ela não!_

_-Mas, papai o Seth não vai fazer isso, e nem vamos nos casar ainda!_

_-Não e se eu vir você com esse garoto de novo eu mando prende-lo, ou melhor, SILENCIÁ-LO._

_-Mas..._

_-Nem mais uma palavra._

_-A é?! Que tal três: EU ODEIO VOCÊ! _

Nessa eu ouvi alguém gritando o nove da Ness e ela logo me soltou, mesmo estando corada ela olhou para a floresta que cobria o local e eu segui seu lugar e vi o Seth que estava pasmo ai eu logos expliquei:

-Ela só estava me mostrando uma coisa...

-Definitivamente foi o que eu vi Edward – disse Seth partindo e se transformando para cima de mim

Ele estava prestes a me dar mais uma mordida quando eu ouvi a Nessie pedir para o Seth:

-Seth você ta machucando ele, para!

**-Ele**, ai, **não vai**, aii, **te,** caralho, **ouvir**... Seth para!!

Eu não agüentava mais levar isso como humano, então eu me transformei ali mesmo e comecei a fazer uma luta justa,

_E - Isso tudo só por causa de um beijinho que eu dei na Ness, se isso acontecesse com todas as garotas que eu beijasse já estaria morto..._

_S - Você não presta mesmo Edward! Vou te matar aqui mesmo._

_E - Ai, Seth ela só estava me mostrando uma coisa que eu pedi a ela!_

_S - Claro que estava..._

Ai eu olhei para o lado para ver como estavam às coisas e para ver se ninguém ia me ajudar, e vi os olhos da Ness vermelhos.

_E - Nossa o que a Ness tem?_

_S - Os olhos dela estão vermelhos, só vi isso em parasitas..._

_J – Ei o que vocês estão fazendo se matando ai?_

_S e E – Nos matando? Dã_

_J – Eu percebi, agora da para vocês pararem a Ness ta ficando nervosa_

_S – E falando em Ness temos que rever algumas coisas..._

-Rever porque Seth? Não temos mais nada não se lembra?

_J e E – Ela nos entende?_

_S – Foi um pequeno dom que ela adquiriu quando estávamos juntos não é, Renesmee?_

-Sim, Seth agora você largue o Edward sim?!

_Renesmee's Part Of View_

-Sim, Seth agora você largue o Edward sim?!

_S – Claro sua traíra – essas duas últimas palavras ele disse mais baixo, mas eu deixei quieto _

Ai ele o soltou e foram os três para a floresta e logo voltaram humanos e vestidos e o Seth já foi logo falando:

-Ness, amor, me desculpa eu não sabia.

-Nossa o que aconteceu com o SUA TRAÍRA?

-Desculpa ta? Eu fiquei com ciúmes

Ai eu não resisto a cara de bebe dele... Ainda mais falando que ta com ciúme de mim fazer o que é o Amor ~~ 3

-Tá mais cuidado da próxima vez ta?

-Ai, próxima vez amor? =/

-Não, é você entendeu Seth!

-É eu entendi...

Díos mio como vou falar para ele que ele não pode ficar aqui sem a autorização de papai?

-Então quem te convidou Seth? – Nossa eu amo o Jake... Como irmão klaroo

-O Edward, ele disse que o Carlisle deixou.

-Hã?? Deixou?

-É Ness, o Seth ta podeno agora!

-Pera como assim Edward?

-Encontraram petróleo na casa do Seth e ele ta rico, feliz?

-Nossa muito, hum não por causa do dinheiro mas agora podemos volta!! Né Seth?

-Claro meu amor, só vamos avisar o Carlisle ok?

-Sim, sim, sim!!!! =]

===========================****=============================


	12. Decepção

Alice's Part Of View

_Pelos Deuses! Eu Tenho que ficar escondida aqui para o Christoffer não me achar – a estou escondida na floresta dentro de uma caverna – e... A não até aqui ele me encontra!_

-Alice, amoorr?

-Não tem ninguém aqui!

-A, achei você! – ai ele me puxou e me agarrou e me beijou pela milésima vez...

_E o pior o Jasper sempre aparece quando ele me beija e eu tenho sempre que inventar um desculpa por eu ter retribuído o beijo dele, sabe como é não é todo o dia a aparece um Zac Efron pra te beijar não é? E eu juro eles são iguais, iguaiszinhos mesmo até o tom do cabelo dele é o mesmo._

-A de novo não!

-Jazz eu posso explicar

___-Mas Jazz não é minha culpa, foi ele q me..._

___-Chega de mentiras Alice adeus, para sempre._

___Não ele não podia ter feito isso comigo, ele não ah? O que foi isso? _

-Paul me solta.

-Soltar você? Por que diabos eu faria isso?

-Eu vou me casar e você vai me soltar!

-Não acho que seu casamento foi cancelado...

-Claro que não, o Jasper tava brincando...

-Talvez, mas enquanto a tenho aqui sozinha e comigo vou aproveitar.

_Jasper's Part Of View _

_Como ela faz isso comigo? Me traí como se eu não tivesse coração? Eu não tenho, mas ela disse que não se importava quem sabe ela queira alguém que tenha sangue quente correndo nas veias, e eu coração pulsante e que se alimente da carne de um animal não do sangue dele._

_É isso Jasper acabou tudo seu casamento sua vida, eu acho que poderia pedir ao Seth me matar, já que ele está aqui agora..._

-Christoffer, por favor, NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!

_Alice. Quando dei por mim já estava na caverna onde Alice me traira com o Christoffer o 'primo' dela. Eles estavam hum, me recuso a lembrar mas só sei que quando eu chequei ela disse:_

-Jazz, me ajuda – num fio de voz

_O que eu fiz? Peguei o infeliz do Christoffer e castrei-o e depois o lancei para fora da caverna no meio da floresta densa e fui ajudar Alice_

-Jazz você veio!

-É agora coloque suas roupas sim?

-Tá...

_É eu tinha que ser rude com ela, mas era impossível ela me olhava com aqueles olhinhos era desumano até para mim. _

-Pode olhar agora Jazz.

-Você está bem?

-O que você acha?

-Não...

-Certo, e isso tudo é culpa sua!

-O que? Minha?

-Se você não fosse tão desconfiado em achar que eu estou te traindo isso com certeza não teria acontecido!

-Alice você realmente não foi feita pra mim!

-E você não faz nem um pouco o meu estilo!

-Vou te tirar daqui, mas será a última vez que você se dirige diretamente a minha pessoa!

-Não preciso de você nem para me tirar daqui!

-Ótimo!

_Dai eu sai_

_Alice's Part Of View_

_Idiota, bastardo como ele ousa fazer isso comigo - não é do Christoffer que eu estou falando - mas eu sai da floresta, ninguém as conhece melhor do que eu e minhas visões ajudaram também..._

_Chegando ao corredor dos quartos_

-Lucas reserva um hora no SPA para mim e para as meninas ta?

-Sim, a senhora está bem?

-Mais ou menos...

-Caramelo ou chocolate?

-Ai! Os dois!

-Sim, senhora!

_Liguei a TV 7 things da Miley Cyrus _

"Seu cabelo, seus olhos, sua Levis velha".

"Sua mão na minha, quando estamos juntos tudo fica bem!"

_Aquele chato pode fazer tanta falta, então eu liguei o computador para mudar o status de relacionamento do Orkut - Namorando - Solteira_.

_Deuses! Eu chorei tanto eu nunca tinha mudado, pois quando eu terminei com o Stive eu não tinha chorado pra mudar, mas com o Jasper, eu já estava casada com ele então eu vou mudar pra casada o status... Ah! Mas se ele aparecer com uma outra garota eu quebro a cara... _

_Fui ao SPA e agora estou me arrumando para o batizado do Paul_

*Chegando lá*

{Na eu não vou em igreja então não sei o que fala em um batizado}

-[Você Alice Whitlock, aceita ser madrinha de Paul Hale Cullen para protegê-lo e amá-lo até o último dia de sua vida]

-Sim, senhor padre!

_Ele repetiu isso com o Paul, que não parava de olhar para a minha bunda e pronto agora o Paul tinha os dois piores padrinhos de todo o SS {Na Sistema Solar}_

_Eu sai da igreja e fui logo para o parquinho junto com o Paul e o Chritoffer e eu deixei o Paul brincando no parque e fui conversar com o Chritoffer_

-Hey você ta muito brava?

-Não...

-Não? Você não quer me matar ou nada o tipo?

-Eu tenho que agradecer a você Chritoffer por me mostrar que tipo de homem o Jasper é!

-Nossa, bem a Rose me deu uns pegas, tipo falando que mulher nenhuma gosta do que eu tava fazendo e que eu não ia ter seu amor desse jeito. Então me desculpe?

-Tá di boua.

- Chritoffer, Alice, Paul, vamos almoçar já são 2:00 horas...

-Tá Rose.

-Nossa, o tempo passa rápido quando agente não briga.

-Verdade Allie.

To be continued...


	13. O Batizado Parte I

_Alice's Part Of View_

A - Nossa, o tempo passa rápido quando agente não briga.

C - Verdade Allie.

_*Na sala de Jantar*_

R – Nossa vocês demoraram...

C – Agente tava conversando...

R – Sem vocês se matarem?

A – Por incrível que pareça...

Carlisle – Bem, um brinde ao Paul!

__Depois disso eu fiquei quieta no meu lugar comendo minha lagosta e bebendo o meu Frizzant [N/A champanhe italiano] e com o Jasper me secando, e mesmo bravo ele fica lindo ah ele percebeu a mudança na minha emoção e parou de me olhar... __

Carlisle – Como vocês sabem nós vamos aportar hoje a noite, pois amanhã começam as aulas e vocês tem que estar prontos...

Renesmee – Pai, o meu cabelo ta horrível! Você realmente acha que eu vou pra aula amanhã?

Carlisle – Não, eu tenho certeza e sem mais um piu!

Edward – Nós vamos estudar em qual escola?

Esme – Na mesma escola das meninas

Jacob – Vocês vão nos apresentar a suas amigas não é?

Esme – Jacob!

Jacob – Calma to brincando mãe!

__Depois eu fui pegar minhas malas e acabei cochilando na cama e acordei com uma mão fazendo carinho no meu cabelo... __

A – Jasper?

C – Não...

A – Carlisle?

C – Não de novo...

A – Emmett?

C – Não é o Christoffer amor!

A – Ah! Estranho...

C – O que?

A – Nunca pensei que você pudesse ser tão carinhoso tipo... tipo...

C – O Jasper?

A – É, eu amo tanto ele...

C – E você ta assim por minha culpa

A – Não toda

C – Se desculpa com ele se ele te ama ele vai te aceitar de volta... Mas se não ele aceitar você tem o numero do meu celular

A – rsrs rimou...

C – Eu sou ótimo em poesias...

A – Quando eu te ver de novo eu quero uma de dez páginas sobre mim...

C – Dez?

A – É muito pra você?

C – Não, eu estava pensando se eu poderia passar de dez...

A – Você é quem manda...

__Ai nos aportamos e eu fui para casa no meu Porshe amarelo com as meninas e quando cheguei eu desarrumei as malas e fui deitar sem falar com ninguém__


	14. O Batizado Parte II

_** Jasper's Part of View**_

__Caos é assim que eu resumo minha vida no momento, eu não consigo parar de olhar a Alice e ela está tão próxima do estrupador do Christoffer e eu acho que não é só por causa do Paul o afilhado deles, ontem à tarde eu vi o Christoffer saindo do quarto dela com um sorriso bobo no rosto, ou melhor, cara__

_**Renesmee's Part Of View**_

__ Ah se eu pudesse eu explodiria de felicidade! Eu namorando o Seth de novo!! E melhor ele vai dormir aqui, ah ele já saiu do banheiro aow o pijama dele é tão fofo a calça é xadrez e a blusa tem um smile!__

S – Amor, aonde eu vou dormir?!

R – Aqui!

S – Aqui?

R – É, mas se você não quiser...

S – Não é por isso é a Bella...

B – Eu?

R – É, hum não dá para eu ter uma noite romântica com o Seth, com você aqui!

B – Noite romântica Ness você não está pensando em sex...

S e R – NÃO!

B – Ta eu já entendi!

R – Ta, mas você vai dormir aonde?

B – Sei lá eu me viro no quarto dos meninos.

S – Bella, acho melhor você ir dormir no quarto da Alice.

B – A madame riquinha me odeia duvido que ela me deixe entrar lá.

R – A Allie já foi dormir?

B – Faz tempo, ela não se despediu de vocês?

R – Não ela se despediu de você?

B – Não ela ta de TPM...

S – O que aconteceu com ela?

B – Segundo o Jake, ela e o Jasper tiveram uma briga feia ai os dois tão maus humorados.

R – Eles se amam

S – Eles são irmãos!

B – Ainda não!

R – Ta agora Bella...

B – Ness, Seth e vocês sabem usem...

S e R – Já entendemos thau! Rsrs

__Viu, estamos tão apaixonados que até pensamos igual__

S – Ness, er você não quer? Neah?

R – Depois do nosso casamento eu posso até pensar no seu caso!

S – É por isso que eu Te Amo! Vem cá amor!

R – Aow!

__O resto da noite foi normal eu dormi na minha cama e ele dormiu na da Bells e ele fica tão fofo quando dorme e eu até tirei uma foto!_ _

_**Alice's Part Of View**_

__Ai, Sol idiota, dia idiota, manhã idiota, vida idiota, solidão idiota, arght eu poderia enumerar mais um monte de coisas na minha vida que eu chamaria de idiota __

__Aula mais uma coisa que eu chamaria de idiota__

B – Alice ta atrasada vamos logo!

A – Tá!


	15. Pré CAP: Antes da Escola

_**Jasper's Part of View**_

__Caos é assim que eu resumo minha vida no momento, eu não consigo parar de olhar a Alice e ela está tão próxima do estrupador do Christoffer e eu acho que não é só por causa do Paul o afilhado deles, ontem à tarde eu vi o Christoffer saindo do quarto dela com um sorriso bobo no rosto, ou melhor, cara__

_**Renesmee's Part Of View**_

__ Ah se eu pudesse eu explodiria de felicidade! Eu namorando o Seth de novo!! E melhor ele vai dormir aqui, ah__ele já saiu do banheiro aow o pijama dele é tão fofo a calça é xadrez e a blusa tem um smile!__

S – Amor, aonde eu vou dormir?!

R – Aqui!

S – Aqui?

R – É, mas se você não quiser...

S – Não é por isso é a Bella...

B – Eu?

R – É, hum não dá para eu ter uma noite romântica com o Seth, com você aqui!

B – Noite romântica Ness você não está pensando em sex...

S e R – NÃO!

B – Ta eu já entendi!

R – Ta, mas você vai dormir aonde?

B – Sei lá eu me viro no quarto dos meninos.

S – Bella, acho melhor você ir dormir no quarto da Alice.

B – A madame riquinha me odeia duvido que ela me deixe entrar lá.

R – A Allie já foi dormir?

B – Faz tempo, ela não se despediu de vocês?

R – Não ela se despediu de você?

B – Não ela ta de TPM...

S – O que aconteceu com ela?

B – Segundo o Jake, ela e o Jasper tiveram uma briga feia ai os dois tão maus humorados.

R – Eles se amam

S – Eles são irmãos!

B – Ainda não!

R – Ta agora Bella...

B – Ness, Seth e vocês sabem usem...

S e R – Já entendemos thau! Rsrs

__Viu, estamos tão apaixonados que até pensamos igual__

S – Ness, er você não quer? Neah?

R – Depois do nosso casamento eu posso até pensar no seu caso!

S – É por isso que eu Te Amo! Vem cá amor!

R – Aow!

__O resto da noite foi normal eu dormi na minha cama e ele dormiu na da Bells e ele fica tão fofo quando dorme e eu até tirei uma foto!__

_**Alice's Part Of View**_

__Ai, Sol idiota, dia idiota, manhã idiota, vida idiota, solidão idiota, arght eu poderia enumerar mais um monte de coisas na minha vida que eu chamaria de idiota __

__Aula mais uma coisa que eu chamaria de idiota__

B – Alice ta atrasada vamos logo!

A – Tá!


End file.
